1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inflatable air support device for a chair, and more particularly to an improvement of the air support to be used in an automobile and the improved air support.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
This kind of conventional air support is a mere air bag and there is a major trend to use this air bag such that air is fed into or discharged from it to expand or retract the air bag.
Therefore, no air bag was found in which only one air support could fit the body of the user. Even in case that the above-mentioned air support was stored in the seat cushion or seat back, the air support was merely stored in it, so that even if air was poured into the bag, the surface of the seat cushion or seat back merely showed a bulging action, and this type did not fit to the body of the user and so it showed some disadvantages that some effect of holding of the seated person and removing a feeling of fatigue could not sufficiently be attained.
This invention is one in which the abovementioned disadvantages of the prior art are eliminated for its object.